Harry Potter: Wings of Angels
by The-Noble-Slytherin
Summary: When Harry's name comes out of the Goblet of Fire, no one believes that he doesn't know how it happened, including Hermione and Ron. Things look hopeless to him until he meets a new face and finds a new circle of friends. Now a crossover with Sekirei.


Standard Disclaimer: I am not JKR. I am not British, rich, or female for that matter. That obviously means that Harry Potter and its associated characters, places, and such ARE NOT MINE. Believe me if they were, the last two books would have been a lot different. This is for fun and nothing else. Well, maybe practice for a future original novel. Who knows?

AN are many at the end of this chapter, but should not be like this for future chapters.

Harry Potter and the Asian Persuasion

Prologue: A Cry Heard

"Why must these English castles be so cold and creepy at night?"

The small voice whispered her words as she had heard from the Hogwarts' students of a certain cat and poltergeist that were known to cause problems for anyone they found wandering the halls alone, especially at night. The girl's footsteps were surprisingly quiet on the stone floors, speaking of a grace in of movement most would never dream to achieve in their entire lifetime let alone one of only fourteen years. She kept to a deliberate path, having walked her way to her intended destination the day before when it had been bright and sunny.

"I just hope that it being a Tuesday night means there are no make-out couples in this tower," she said to herself. "That's not something I really want to walk in on tonight."

For the past few days, since she had arrived at the castle with her school, she had been looking for a room that had enough space where she could continue her training as well as be quiet enough that she could do her meditations in peace.

It was really the second item she needed right now. She was already an outsider at the school she attended, what with her father being the ambassador from her native land to the French Ministry Of Magic. Her father's position meant everyone knew who she was, but that did not necessarily mean people tried to befriend her. At first, the novelty of a foreigner at their school had meant that many people wanted to talk to her, but she was not a naturally outgoing person, preferring to find peace from within herself and her training. After a while, most of the other students stopped approaching her save three others who had a great interest in her country and culture. They had even helped each other in learning the other's language.

Now she was here at another school in another foreign country. Her father had thought that this would be an excellent learning experience for her. He had used his position to request that his daughter be allowed to go with the Beauxbaton contingent to the Tri-Wizard Tournament. This meant that she was the youngest of her group and the only one not of legal age in the wizarding world. She had had to leave her friends behind and come out with a group of other students who, while they weren't overt and cruel to her, did make it known by ignoring her that they didn't really think she should have been allowed to come. Add to that, for the last 24 hours all her fellow students had talked about was how an underage Hogwarts' student had cheated and gotten past the age line to enter their name and been named another champion for the host school.

She pushed these thoughts from her mind as she reached the stairs she was told would lead her up to the astronomy tower. The solitude that beckoned her at the top made her quicken her steps to reach her destination that much faster. The young student reached the top and was about to open the door to the room inside when it opened from the other side. The young man who came through collided with her and pushed the both of them to the stone floor. She found the air knocked from her temporarily before she looked up into the deepest green eyes she had ever seen. As she looked into those eyes, she saw behind them a deep sadness as well as despair and fear. The young man quickly picked himself up from on top of her and offered a hand to help her up. As she took hold of his hand and was lifted up, she thought that he seemed familiar.

"I'm sorry," the boy apologized to her as he readjusted his glasses. She noticed that he also tried to be discreet and wipe his face in the same motion. A second look revealed that he appeared to have drying tear tracks running down his cheeks. "I shouldn't have come out of the room so quickly. Are you okay?"

She shook her head to clear it and answered. "It's okay. I know how to take a fall so I'm not hurt any." She was surprised to see a look of understanding and open sadness pass over his features.

"I see," he said. "Well, I'm glad you're not hurt. I'll just be on my way." The boy began to walk down the stairs before he stopped and turned back to her. "By the way, there's no one up there if you were supposed to meet someone."

The girl felt a little miffed that this boy had made such an assumption without knowing her, but pushed it away when she realized she probably would have thought the same of him if not for their rather physical meeting.

"No, I just wanted to find someplace out of the way to be by myself," she replied. "I find it necessary every so often." She didn't want to tell him about her training since it really wasn't something she was supposed to talk about anyway. She watched as the boy gave her an understanding smile.

"I know what you mean," he replied. "I find it necessary as well especially after the whole Goblet of Fire thing. Well, good night." He started back down the steps again before he stopped once more, this time by the girl calling to him.

"Wait. What's your name?"

The boy turned back to her slowly and gave what she thought almost seemed like a resigned smile. It was as if he believed his answer would bring about something bad.

"Harry. My name's Harry."

The girl gave Harry a reassuring smile. "Hajimemashite. I'm Koyome. Doozo Yoroshiku," she answered back, giving him a slight bow. "If you don't mind, I'd like to talk more with you sometime."

Koyome wasn't sure why she had made such an offer, though she felt it was probably because she sensed the same loneliness coming from him that she felt. As he answered her, she couldn't help but notice that his expression fell a little more. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a small voice was warning her that something wasn't right.

"I think I'd like that, Koyome," Harry said, "but I doubt it will be possible in the future."

Harry turned around and, this time, made it down the stairs and out the door into the hallway without further incident. Koyome, herself, stepped into the astronomy tower, closing the door behind her. As she looked around the room to determine if it would suit her needs, her mind began replaying the conversation she had just had. As she finished going over it in her head, it finally hit her who it was she had been talking to.

She had been talking to Harry Potter, the boy who her fellow Beauxbaton's schoolmates had complained about cheating to get into the Tri-Wizard Tournament as a fourth champion.

Koyome continued to look around the room as she thought about the things she had heard in the last 24 hours and compared them to what she had just seen. All over the school, she had overheard the grumblings of several students from all three schools accusing the young man of having somehow sneaking his name into the Goblet of Fire. Most of the reasons seemed to be speculating on him being some kind of "glory-seeking prat", whatever that word meant. Based on the context, the closest word she figured in her language was baka. Somehow, though, Koyome felt what she had heard didn't quite match up to what she had just seen.

When Harry had come out of the tower, he had to have been distracted. Koyome figured it had to do with the announcement of him as a champion. She could tell he didn't seem happy about the situation. His comments about needing to be alone since the night before led her to believe that the reactions of the students weren't helping either. Koyome could understand that, though she was confused as to why some of the teachers hadn't stopped the comments. The girl had noticed how a few of the adults had been around and the opinions of the students weren't always being whispered. The foreign student decided she would seek out Harry and talk to him in order to get his side of the story.

Just as Koyome decided she was satisfied with the room and was about to begin her meditations, a small roll of parchment caught her attention. If you were to ask her later, she would tell you that she didn't know why she felt the urge to read what was on it, but it was definitely the right choice. As her eyes went over the words, they began to moisten over with tears. When she read the name on the bottom of the parchment, however, her face became one of shock and desperation. Her meditations forgotten, she quickly ran out of the room and down the stairs. Upon reaching the hallway, she looked frantically around before deciding to make her way to the infirmary. As she ran, her mind couldn't help but go back to what she had read.

_Are you there?_

_I feel alone. I feel scared._

_I am reaching but I fall._

_There is no one to take my hand_

_Are you there?_

_My housemates don't believe me._

_My friends have abandoned me._

_The adults, they turn away._

_Are you there?_

_Is there no one who can hear me_

_As I cry out in pain?_

_My tears, they wash my face._

_Are you there?_

_To tell me there is hope._

_To say I care and understand._

_To let me know this plane still needs me._

_Are you there?_

_Is there no light in this darkness?_

_Does this tunnel have no end?_

_Is no one there to guide me?_

_Are you there?_

_For me to say I love you_

_One last time before I go._

_I just want to say I'm sorry._

_Are you there?_

_Mom, Dad, I call to you._

_Your answer does not reach me._

_Perhaps it's time to meet you again._

_Are you there?_

The words had left no doubt in Koyome's mind as she entered the hospital wing. Looking around she found not only the Hogwarts' mediwitch but the person she was sure would believe and help her.

When the tournament events had been agreed upon, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that they would be dangerous to some degree. It didn't matter how many precautions were taken. That being said, the other schools, while they knew of Madame Pomfrey's skills and respected her, felt that their students and champion would be more comfortable being treated by someone familiar to them. For that reason, Madame Maxine had brought with her group one of the nurses from her school. Jeanne Baptiste was only a few years out of her schooling as a fully certified mediwitch assistant. That made her reasonably young at the age of 23 and as a side effect more approachable by the students who saw her as being the best chance of someone to understand their ailments and accompanying feelings on them. It was her that Koyome quickly approached.

"Ma Cherie, calm down," Madame Baptiste told her after having seen the panic in the teenage girl's features. "What ees eet zat has gotten vous in such a state?"

Unknown to either of the two, Madame Pomfrey had approached them, also having seen the distress of Koyome's entrance. Nor did they see the mediwitch go chalk white when she heard the young lady's gasping words.

"HARRY POTTER IS GOING TO TRY TO KILL HIMSELF!"

AN

I hope all of you enjoy this story. It is my first Harry Potter story, though I have written some anime ones under a different pen name.

For those of you who might be curious about this story, here is some basic information. This story is planned out to at least the end of Harry's 4th year and I have rough ideas on taking it to at least Halloween of 6th year. I actually already have a scene written for that particular event. Outline is done up to the third task. I kinda know what I want to do with the third task but still have to make a major decision on the big event. No, it's not about Cedric or Peter. Those plans are set in stone. Don't ask. I'm not telling.

This chapter is short I know. That being said it is just an introduction chapter. I introduced the second most important character to the story (the first being Harry, of course) and brought up an item that will continue to be important throughout the story.

As for pairings, well, that particular word doesn't apply as it only implies two people. I guess I go against the norm of society in that I believe that a person can be in love with more than one other and these relationships can work and be happy. It takes more work than a "normal" relationship, but can be just as fulfilling if not more so. That being said, you can expect Harry to be in a relationship with four, maybe five, witches. The title of the story should provide the clues needed to identify them.

The last thing is that this is obviously going to be an AU story. Most of the major events of 4th year will still occur; it is just some of the players that will be different. Same for half of the things in 5th year, but that is where the story should begin to change from canon events. Story is rated M but will not seem that way for the first few chapters. That will be T. After the first task, there will be a verbal confrontation that might have some language, but it won't be until the Yule Ball when suggestive themes will begins pushing towards M.

In case anyone is wondering, the poem on the parchment found by Koyome was actually one I wrote a little less than ten years ago while I was training as an electronics technician for the navy. It was actually found during a room inspection by one of my supervisors. I hadn't intended for anyone to find the poem, but my mind was so wrapped in itself that I forgot to put it away and had left it on my desk before leaving for lunch. Within an hour, I found myself speaking to both my chief and a chaplain. At the time, I wasn't as bad as I am portraying Harry as being, but looking back I can say that it could have gotten to that point. In case anyone feels that I am being too extreme with Harry, I say that I know from personal experience how lost a person can feel. I also ask that you wait until the next two chapters are posted before you state your opinion. I hope to explain Harry's feelings a little bit better. Remember, this is AU. Anyway, I found it as I was going through some folders in my military chest and, after reading it again and remembering how I was feeling at the time, this chapter began to form in my mind as the perfect way to begin the story idea I had been outlining for the last four months.

I enjoy feedback as long as it is constructive and is being offered to help me improve. Flames, however, will be used to burn certain characters at the stake.

NEW A/N (11-04-2012): I AM NOW MAKING THIS A CROSSOVER WITH THE ANIME SEKIREI. FOR THE MOST PART ONLY EXPECT MENTIONS OF ONE OR TWO CHARACTERS FROM THE SERIES RATHER THAN ACTUALLY SEEING THEM (AT LEAST FOR THIS STORY). IT IS MOSTLY THE CONCEPTS AND PREMISE OF THE SHOW BEING INCORPORATED.

THAT BEING SAID, I AM DOING THIS IN ORDER TO GIVE A BETTER REASON FOR THE RELATIONSHIPS ARE HERO WILL BE INVOLVED IN AS WELL AS FINDING RENEWED INSPIRATION TO WRITE. I AM PLANNING A SEQUEL WHEN I FINALLY GET THIS ONE DONE THAT SHOULD TAKE OUR CHARACTERS FROM ENGLAND TO JAPAN. HOPEFULLY BY THEN, I WILL HAVE BEEN ABLE TO READ THE MANGA INSTEAD OF JUST HAVING SEEN THE ANIME.

EXPECT A NEW CHAPTER BEFORE CHRISTMAS OR EVEN POSSIBLY BEFORE THE END OF THIS MONTH.


End file.
